The Way I Loved You
by BeWithoutYou9
Summary: Edward and Bella are secretly dating, but they're from different cliques. He's popular and she's not. Edward bullies Bella in school but acts like a lover after school."You're ashamed of me, ashamed of us." What happens when Bella gets tired of this?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; Unfortunately I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight, everything belongs to her, apart from the story line.

Thanks toMyMan'sColdDeadAndBronzehaired for being the co-author for this story(:

Summary: Edward and Bella are secretly dating, but they're from different cliques. He's popular and she's not. Edward bullies Bella in school but acts like a lover after school."You're ashamed of me, ashamed of us." What happens when Bella gets tired of this?

Hey, this chapter's only short because it's the prologue.

**The Way I Loved You**

_Song;_

_Baby it's you by Jojo Ft Bow Wow_

_Prologue_

"What am I to you, a friend, a lover? The girl you pick on in public and the girl you love in private?" I questioned. I clenched my fists tightly, and bit my tongue to keep the tears at bay.

"No, No! Of course not!" He yelled as he ran his hands roughly through his hair.

"Well, then tell me!" The flood gates opened and fat tears rolled down my face as I screamed out in frustration "Tell me!"

"I don't know! I don't fucking know! Okay?" He ran his hands over his face roughly and tugged on a fist full of his hair. "Fuck!" He yelled.

"You don't know?" I laughed.

"You don't know! You're the one who caused this fucked up situation, so don't you _dare _stand there and tell me that you_. Don't. Know!_"

Rain pelted down, soaking us both. His hair stuck to his face and his eyes penetrated mine, peering deep in to my soul.

"You're ashamed of me, ashamed of us." I whispered

"That's it isn't it? You don't want anybody to know about us, you don't want to be seen with me." My voice started to get louder with each word I spoke, anger boiled up inside of me.

"Is it because I'm not blond! I don't have big boobs and a _fake_ tan! Is it because I'm not like _her_?" I spat.

His eyes that were once focused on the floor shot up to lock with mine, he looked at me like a predator looks at their prey.

"What?" he sneered, he stalked towards me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he backed me up against the wall and put his hands on either side of my head, he bent down and looked me straight in the eyes, jade green connecting with chocolate brown. He ran his nose across my neck; he skimmed it up over my jaw and up placed his lips at my ear, "Yes you're right. You're not her, you're not plastic, you're not fake, and you're not a _bitch." _He whispered, he cradled my face in his hand and ran his thumb over my cheek bone.

"You're beautiful, your innocent, your pure, all I want is you. It doesn't matter if you're clumsy, if you're shy, if you're _different_, because if I'm with you I'll be all right, it's your love that my heart beats for." He picked up my hand and placed it over his hammering heart.

"See what you do to me, every time I see you, every time you smile at me, every time you laugh, any time you do _anything, _because even though you're not perfect, you're perfect for me." He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up, his eyes connected with mine again and I could see the love swimming in his eyes, clouding over his vision. He tilted his head down and connected his lips with mine; we both poured all of our love into that kiss.

When we pulled away from that kiss, I looked into his eyes and whispered "Prove it."

His eyes widened in shock, he stepped back ran a hand through his wild hair and stared open-mouthed at me.


	2. It's Amazing How Wrong You Can Be

Disclaimer; Unfortunately I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight, everything belongs to her, apart from the story line.

Summary: Edward and Bella are secretly dating, but they're from different cliques. He's popular and she's not. Edward bullies Bella in school but acts like a lover after school."You're ashamed of me, ashamed of us." What happens when Bella gets tired of this?

Thanks to MyMan'sColdDeadAndBronzehaired for being the co-author for this story(:

**The Way I Loved You**

_**It's amazing how wrong you can be about a person**_

_Songs;_

_I Caught Myself by Paramore_

I first met Edward Cullen when I moved to Forks, Washington. I befriended his sister, Alice Cullen, and he and I talked for the first time at his house. He was a total sweetheart, I thought we were going to become great friends but, I guess I was wrong.

_(Flashback)_

_Alice, one of my first friends in Forks, had invited me and begged me to go shopping with her. At first I told Alice no, after a while I decided to say yes so she would stop bothering me about it._

_So, now here I was at Alice's house waiting for her to get dressed, I was sitting on the crème couch in her living room when a Greek god walked in. He stared at me, then started walking towards the couch I was sitting in._

_"Hello." Said the Greek god who had bronze hair and sparkling green eyes._

_"Hi." I said shyly._

_"I'm Edward Cullen, who are you?" Edward, the Greek god asked._

_"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I said nervously._

_"Well, Bella. Bella Swan it's nice to meet you." He told me, smiling crookedly._

_I blushed furiously, waiting anxiously for Alice. I felt nervous sitting next to Edward, he was gorgeous._

_"So, are you new around here? Because I'm sure I wouldn't forget a face like yours." He said. He flashed me his dazzling smile and winked, while I blushed furiously._

_"Thanks." I said unsure of what else to say._

_He stared into my eyes deeply, I turned around breaking eye contact. This is odd, I thought to myself. He was the most handsome boy I have met and here he was flirting with me, I wasn't anything special. In fact, I was plain I had brown eyes and brown hair. He placed his finger under my chin and turned my head to face him, I felt an electric shock course through my body._

_"What's wrong?" He questioned, his eyes worried._

_"Err, nothing." I told him._

_I could feel the heat rising to my face, and I bit my lip._

_He chuckled softly and ran his thumb over my cheek "Beautiful." He whispered._

_"I'm not beautiful." I told him._

_"Yes, you are." he said_

_His eyes locked with mine and I was caught up in his emerald gaze_

_He leaned down, his lips were inches away from mine_

_I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I started to feel dizzy. I sucked in a deep breath and leaned closer to him, he smelled like peppermint. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth. Then all of a sudden Alice made her appearance known by clearing her throat. I blushed scarlet red, got up abruptly and I walked over to Alice._

_"Are you ready?" Alice asked, trying to hide a smirk._

_"Yeah," I said, but she was already making her way to the door. I turned around to see Edward sitting on the couch,"Bye Edward." I said softly._

_"Bye beautiful." He replied, looking into my brown eyes and locking them with his, I felt my face heat up, so with one last smile I turned around and walked to the door._

_When I reached Alice's car, she was smiling widely at me._

_"What?" I asked her._

_"You like Edward." She stated, she didn't mean it as a question._

_"No, I don't." I said while biting my lip, I wasn't a good liar._

_"Oh please, Bella. Don't lie, I don't mind your my best friend and you two would make a cute couple." She said, smiling at me._

_"Okay fine. Yes, I like your brother." I told Alice, while blushing cherry red._

_"Well, you'll see him at school tomorrow." She told me, I smiled at her. Just the thought of seeing him tomorrow made my heart race._

_(End of Flashback)_

And that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

Unfortunately that's all it was. A dream. Because the next day I met the real him.

_(Flashback)_

_When I got to school the next morning, I didn't see Edward . I looked for him at lunch but he was no where to be seen. I was on my way to 6th period, when I ran into somebody. I collected my scattered books nervously and was stunned to see that I had ran in to Edward._

_He flashed me his dazzling smile and ran his hand through his hair._

_"Um, hey Bella." He said as he looked around nervously._

_"Hey Edward," I said happily. "What's up?"_

_He glanced around, was he looking for someone? "Nothing, listen can I talk to you later?" He asked me nervously._

_"Um, yeah. Okay, Sure." But by the time I'd said this he was already walking off down the corridor._

_I shook my head, Well that was weird I thought to myself. I huffed and walked down the corridor in search of my 6th period class room. I was still looking for the room when I heard a nasally high pitched voice. I turned to see who it was._

_"Eddie!"_

_"Hey Tanya." Edward said smiling his amazing crooked smile at her._

_"OMG! You'll never guess what I just heard!" She squealed._

_I quickly hid behind a locker, not wanting to get caught listening in on their conversation._

_What?" Edward asked sounding annoyed from this Tanya girl._

_"Okay, okay I'll tell you. Apparently there's a new girl in town and Jessica said that she's like a total freak." Tanya said._

_"Oh, and who is this freak?" he asked in a bored tone_

_"Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter. A total goody, goody nerd." She snickered._

_I open my mouth shocked at this revelation._

_"Oh her, really?" He asked._

_Tanya looked at him through narrowed eyes._

_"So, you know her?" She spat._

_He ran his hand through his hair and glanced around, was he nervous?_

_"Oh.. well yeah, she was round my house all summer with Alice." He stuttered_

_"I spoke to her once. But yeah, I guess she she seemed weird." Edward said chuckling nervously with her._

_I felt tears well up in my eyes, weird? He though I was weird? I don't understand, we nearly kissed! I walked away from the locker I was hiding behind and walked towards the girls' rest room._

_Did he really think I was a freak? And who was that girl? I slid down the door and allowed my thoughts to consume me. But I was jolted away from my thoughts as the bell rang signalling the end of school. How long had I been in here for? I got up and checked my appearance in the mirror._

_My eyes were bloodshot, but I didn't care. I walked out of the rest room and to the parking lot, I paid no attention to anybody and kept my head on the floor._

_"Bella!" I heard somebody yell but I didn't turn around to see who it was._

_"Bella!" They yelled again, I still didn't listen I just kept my head down and walked, I was nearly at my truck when I felt someone grab my arm and yank me behind the building I was parked next to._

_"What's wrong with you?" Asked Rosalie, my other best friend._

_"Nothing, I Just...nothing. I'm fine." I stuttered._

_Rose raised her eyebrow questionably but didn't question me any more. I walked away from her and right when I was about to get into my truck I heard that same nasally voice. But this time I didn't turn around. I'd heard enough for one day._

_(End of Flashback)_

It's amazing how wrong you can be about a person, isn't it?


End file.
